


Te amo

by putamariposa



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putamariposa/pseuds/putamariposa
Summary: "'Te amo', she says to me. I hear the pain in her voice. Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead. That's when I saw it in her eyes: it's over."This story focuses on Alicia and Raquel during their time at the academy. Ever since the second year of Academy, the two hit it off. I mean, they kind of had to - they were the only two girls in their year and the guys… weren’t really on their level.Inspired by 'Te amo' by Rihanna, just because. Each chapter will start with a different 'Te amo'. And yes, the last one is gonna hurt. I'm sorry in advance.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	1. I got you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic EVER so, obviously, I had to dedicate it to Ralicia. It's a random idea I came up with while listening to 'Te amo' - Rihanna. I plan on making this fic multichapter, but since I'm so new to this, the chapters probably won't be too long. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the characters lack backstories or if the storyline is a bit out of character for the two but... I just wanted some flirty, young, fun Ralicia content. Let's see where it goes! 
> 
> P.S. English isn't my first language, if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. In general, feedback is very welcome!
> 
> P.P.S. Many thanks to Nat & Nati helping me and reading through my first version

‘Te amo! Te amo!’, Raquel mouthed at the redhead when she saw her making her way back to her with two shots of tequila and their beers. Ever since the second year of Academy, the two hit it off. I mean, they kind of had to - they were the only two girls in their year and the guys… weren’t really on their level. On Fridays the two women had made it their habit to go clubbing together. After having dinner and a few beers at Raquel's place, they made their way into the nightlife area of Madrid, praying that they wouldn’t run into any of their classmates. They hated going out with the guys of the class. Raquel and Alicia often laughed about having to turn down the guys’ desperate, drunken attempts to take either of the women home. They’d been there many times before - being the only girls in academy truly sucked at times.

/

The two slammed back their shots of tequila. Alicia playfully locked eyes with Raquel while she licked the salt of the back of her hand. Raquel rolled her eyes at the redhead. She had gotten used to Alicia’s flirty habits. Still, she couldn’t deny the view was.. kind of hot? 

Alicia handed Raquel the beer she bought her earlier and grabbed her hand to make their way through the crowd.

As they were dancing, Alicia noticed a guy staring at Raquel. While Alicia didn’t mind the attention of strangers, Raquel did. In fact she hated it, always had. It’s not like she didn’t enjoy being flirted with, but something about strangers trying to make a move at her while she was out enjoying a night with her friend annoyed her /so/ much. She wanted to dance and have fun - she wasn’t really looking to share the night with some random guy just for the sake of it. It just seemed depthless to her. ‘Been there, done that’. It hadn't been much of a success. She wishes she could be the woman to sneak out in the middle of the night without even remembering the guy’s name. However, Raquel was programmed to do something else first. Like, having a conversation, laugh, talk about life, take a stroll, dance… She didn’t often see herself sleeping with someone.

So when the guy that had been staring at Raquel earlier slid up behind her to dance with her, Alicia knew what to do. As the beginning tunes of ‘Castigo’ filled their ears, Alicia took Raquel’s hand and swung the smaller woman towards her. Raquel was now with her back against Alicia. This routine wasn’t unfamiliar. In reality, they had acted this out a handful of times before. 

‘I got you’, Alicia whispered in Raquel’s ear. 

Raquel relaxed against Alicia, the sound of her voice echoing in her ear. ‘I got you’, she knew it was true. Raquel often felt empowered by Alicia’s presence - bold even. She knew the guy that tried to dance with her a moment ago was still staring at them, but she didn’t care. In a way she liked it even - she knew it must have been a great view, the two women dancing together flirtatiously- it’s what Alicia awakened in her: a sense of empowerment, of not-giving-a-fuck, of enjoying the fucking moment. So she grabbed Alicia’s hands and put them on her hips. 

/

Alicia felt something stir in the pit of her stomach. There was something different about Raquel tonight, but she couldn’t really pinpoint what it was. The way the smaller woman was rolling her hips into her hands was… something else. It’s not as if they hadn’t danced this close before, but something about tonight felt.. sexual? 

‘Wait, this isn’t really happening, is it?’, Alicia thought to herself. She had to hold back a smirk. Alicia had tried to get the brunette to loosen up with her before, to embrace a /different/ side of herself with her. It wasn’t of much success. She didn’t want to call Raquel a prude but… she really could be a prude at times, díos. 

However, tonight was different. She knew it from the moment Raquel had let Alicia touch her. She knew it from the moment Raquel started rolling her hips against her. Alicia didn’t want to take advantage of the situation, so for now, she let Raquel take the lead instead.

/

‘Joder, Alicia! You’re always all over me and now that I actually want you to you are holding back? Are you chickening out?’. Raquel was used to Alicia provoking her, flirting with her even. She didn’t really know what to think of it, she just brushed it away. Alicia had always been flirty with a lot of people. However, now that Raquel was feeling bold for once, the redhead wasn’t as touchy or provoking as she usually was.  
Alicia smirked. She didn’t reply to Raquel’s comment. She just continued to dance, still holding the woman’s hips in her hands. Raquel grew even more frustrated at the lack of response.

The brunette turned around. ‘What’s up with you? Should I call bluff on all the things you’ve said before?’. 

That’s all it took for Alicia to crash her lips into Raquel’s. Alicia doesn’t do bluff. Fuck that. If Raquel wanted her ‘all over her’, then she can fucking get it.

She expected Raquel to be taken aback by the kiss. Instead, Raquel was the one to deepen it. She felt the brunette opening her mouth against hers, sliding her tongue against Alicia’s. _Fuck_. It wasn’t as if Alicia hadn’t made out with women before but… this was Raquel Murillo. Without thinking twice, she whispered into Raquel’s ear ‘Are you coming home with me at last?’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's a specific scene or idea you would like to see, feel free to comment down below
> 
> Give a listen to the song 'Castigo' I used in the chapter: https://open.spotify.com/track/6rSpwocSnHJE6pr3q7OnwR?si=lFA3GRiWQKO8kVnSYJSx8Q


	2. Can i touch you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just smut, enjoy it gays

"Te amo pero te odio, joder Alicia, for the love of God! Let’s not do this here!"

They had made their way out of the club as soon as possible, but Alicia being Alicia couldn’t help pulling Raquel into the nearest alley. Normally Raquel didn’t enjoy these flashy sorts of make-out sessions, but now that the redhead was pushing her up against the brick wall, those thoughts subsided and made room for sheer lust. As Alicia started sliding her hands over Raquel’s dress, the brunette started to giggle drunkenly.

“What the fuck are we doing!”

Another giggle. Alicia pulled Raquel towards her so she could slide her hand down Raquel’s back.

“I’ve never done this before! What the fuck are we dooooinnnnng! Alicia!”

Alicia’s hand now slowly cupped Raquel’s ass.

“I haven’t either!”

The two started laughing - the tipsy, giggly kind of laugh - foreheads pressed against each other. There was something so liberating about the two of them doing this together. When they looked each other in the eye, Raquel felt arousal rising in her abdomen. There had always been some sort of tension between them, but Raquel just blamed it on Alicia being so flirty - I mean, who wouldn’t feel a slight amount of tension at that? She didn’t think too much of it…

Until now.

_Fuck. How did they get here?_

Raquel looked down at Alicia’s lips again. Back up into her eyes. Back down at her lips. She let out another giggle, and with that, Alicia closed the distance once more. Pressing her lips onto Raquel’s while her hands still rested on the woman’s ass.

Raquel moved her hands to the back of Alicia’s head, desperately trying to deepen the kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate, Raquel grew bolder too. Her hands travelled down the redhead’s back, repeating the same motions as Alicia. It felt so good to have this woman in her hands. Different but… natural? She lazily followed Alicia’s curves, pulling her closer once her hands got to the woman’s hips.

Alicia, even more encouraged by the gesture, slowed down the kiss. The two now exploring the soft space they created together, slow-kissing - tongues playing the sweetest sort of dance. They almost felt high on this kind of intimacy.

Alicia’s hand travelled further down, slowly turning to the front of Raquel’s thigh. The tips of her fingers were currently tugging at the hem of Raquel’s dress, when Raquel moaned into Alicia’s mouth. The vibrations of the moan sent shivers down Alicia's body in an instant.

They broke apart.

"Alicia, I swear to god, take me home. Now."

/

“Can I touch you?”

Raquel breathed out a “yes”, and before she had time to worry about sounding too desperate, Alicia's hands were on her hips, pulling her towards her. They stumble their way to the couch.

Alicia fell down on the couch and pulled Raquel onto her lap. The two just stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. Alicia broke the silence, “Are you nervous?”. Raquel nodded, but then leant forward to kiss her.

There was something about the way Alicia tasted on her lips that slowed Raquel down and sped her up at the same time. Yes, she was nervous, but Alicia had become her safe space. She felt comfortable around her. Though, the redhead also triggered a boldness inside Raquel that she hadn’t experienced often before.

Alicia pulled back from the kiss and looked at Raquel again.

“I told you you can touch me y’know”, Raquel giggles.

“Oh I know”, Alicia smirks. As she had grown bolder by the kiss Raquel initiated a minute ago, Alicia flipped Raquel over so they were laying on the couch - Alicia pushing her leg in between Raquel’s.

She hiked up Raquel’s dress and continued her way upwards to move her hands towards the brunette’s breasts. As she put some pressure through the fabric with her thumb, she looked her in the eye.

“Um, I meant it when I said I haven’t done this before either.”

“We’ll figure it out as we go, right?”

“I suppose we will”, Alicia breathed out against Raquel’s ear - sending shivers all the way down Raquel’s spine. She felt a familiar ache rise between her legs.

Raquel crashed her lips against Alicia’s again. Their kisses had grown wet and hungry at this point. She didn’t care anymore, she just knew she wanted this woman - badly. She slid her hands to the front side of Alicia’s blouse and started frantically unbuttoning her shirt, exhaling into her mouth when she finally got it open. Alicia sat back so Raquel could take full view of the woman’s torso. _Fuck_.

“Fuck”.

Apparently Raquel had said that out loud, ‘cause the redhead was now grinning at her. But before she could overthink it, Alicia was nipping at her mouth again, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth as she pushed the leg that was still in between Raquel’s a bit more upwards. Once her thigh met the heat between Raquel’s leg, something switched in Alicia. She hadn’t done this before but, fuck, feeling another woman’s heat like this was so fucking arousing.

Raquel seemed to think the same thing, because she was currently rolling her hips against Alicia’s leg, desperate for more friction.

Alicia decided to give in and moved her leg and slid her hands over Raquel’s hips to take her underwear off.

“Spread your legs for me”, Alicia whispered, and Raquel followed without hesitating.

Alicia slid her hand all the way up Raquel’s leg and waited there for a second, contemplating how to continue. Raquel let out a groan.

“Please”, the brunette breathed out softly, “just touch me”.

Raquel’s pleading instructions gave Alicia the courage to continue what she started. She glided her fingers through Raquel’s wetness. _Fuck_. She felt so soft.

“You feel so good”, Alicia was now teasing her through slow, soft strokes.

Raquel let out another moan. This was all so delicate, so.. skilled? She had never really thought of being with a woman, but now that Alicia was softly moaning in the crook of Raquel’s neck while her hand moved closer and closer to the place she wanted her most, she really started questioning why she hadn’t considered this before.

“Is this okay?”, Alicia whispered as she pressed a finger against Raquel’s entrance. When Raquel hummed, Alicia pushed into her - slow and softly - savoring the way the woman felt around her fingers. Once they both grew familiar to the touch, Alicia added another finger. Raquel took it sweetly, moaning at the feeling of Alicia filling her.

Alicia found a steady rhythm now. She could hear Raquel’s breathing hitch every time she eased into her. She was paying close attention to the changes in the woman’s breathing and body language - trying to figure out how Raquel liked to be fucked. Alicia had always been a very _studious_ person and she had currently found her favorite field of study.

As she curled her fingers, the brunette locked eyes with her. “Y..es”, she moaned, as to tell Alicia to keep going like this. She closed her eyes again and Alicia thrusted into her, followed by yet another curl of fingers. _Fucking hell, this woman knew what she was doing._

“Look at me”, Alicia demanded. There was something so fucking sexy about Alicia taking control like this, about Alicia knowing what she wanted. So Raquel obliged her command readily.

Alicia wasn’t scared to take control, she did the same when she slept with men, but having this sort of control over Raquel was different. She loved the way the woman was rolling her hips as sweet pleads for more while Alicia was exploring Raquel’s most sensitive parts... She loved feeling how wet the other woman was; delicious evidence of the effects she had on her.

_That thought triggered her._

She slowly removed her hand from Raquel’s center and sat back a little, straddling the brunette. Raquel groaned at the loss of contact but leans up on her elbows to see what the woman is about to do. _What the f-_

Alicia brought her hand upwards.

_What the fuck._

She slightly opened her mouth and - _God, this woman is fucking wicked_ \- put her coated fingers in her mouth.

Alicia let out the sexiest, most animalistic moan and Raquel should have, _could_ have known this woman would be so fucking feral in bed but still, she wasn’t expecting _this_ \- the sound sending straight _fire_ to her core and she couldn’t help but roll back her eyes in pleasure.

When she opened her eyes again, Alicia was looking at her with pupils wide from lust.

“Get up.”

The brunette looked at her with confusion.

“Raquel, get up, I need more.”

It took her a second to understand what she was referring to, but when she did, she was up on her feet immediately. She attempted to pull down the dress that Alicia had hiked up earlier and let the redhead lead her to the bedroom.

As they were standing in front of the bed, Alicia took no time to take off the dress that Raquel had just tried to pull down again.

Raquel then took matters into her own hands, not wanting to be the only exposed person in the room, and started tugging at Alicia’s jeans. As she slid them off, she couldn’t help but let her hands wander - curiously running her fingers over Alicia’s underwear. It was… damp, to say the least, and Raquel moaned at the feel of it. She made her way to the edges of Alicia’s underwear, fidgeting the fabric to get access.

“No”, Alicia blurted out sternly.

Raquel looked up.

“Later, okay?”, and she grabbed Raquel’s hips softly - trying to make sure the brunette knew she didn’t mean to sound this harsh - she pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top again.

Alicia knew she wouldn’t be able to get away with more teasing, considering the fact she quite literally withdrew from fucking her a few minutes ago. But she had to withdraw. She _had_ to change positions after the taste she got of the other woman.

She made her way down Raquel’s body faster than she’d want to, but she couldn’t help but _yearn_.

_For fuck’s sake, she had grown so desperate at this point, it was pathetic honestly._

As she kissed down Raquel’s stomach, hips, thighs, she heard the brunette breathe out soft moans.

Alicia placed a quick peck to Raquel’s thigh, then looked up.

“Can I..?”, and she unintentionally breathed out warm air against Raquel.

“Yes”, she sighed, and within a second, Alicia dipped her head and ran her tongue from center upwards to part Raquel in the most delicious motion. Raquel couldn’t help but writhe immediately, grabbing locks of red hair between her fingers.

She was already close before, but having Alicia suck and lick and savor her sweetest spots was making her go absolutely insane. She was panting now and Alicia took this as a signal to smoothly ease her fingers inside of Raquel again.

“Oh!”, the brunette cries out and Alicia can tell Raquel is getting close by the way her breathing changes and her muscles start to clench around her fingers. She keeps thrusting into her, tongue rubbing delicious circles, all inhibitions vanished by now, until she hears her call out.

“Alicia, I’m gonna… -”.

Her name had never sounded as good - and with one last thrust she can feel Raquel tumbling over the edge.

“ _Fuuuck_ ”, Raquel threw her head back and, quite literally, rode out her pleasure against Alicia. Alicia enjoyed all of it, rawly humming and moaning against Raquel’s wetness because _fucking hell_ , feeling Raquel _pulsating_ against her face was so crazily hot - Raquel's hands still locked in her hair while the woman was grinding and grinding and..

Raquel suddenly yanked at the redhead’s hair. Alicia quickly pulled away, knowing how sensitive she must be, and leaned against Raquel’s thigh as she looked up at her.

“ _Joder_ ”, they said in union and they both laughed another giggly laugh as Alicia made her way up. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand while giving Raquel a suggestive wink, then leaned forward to lose themselves again in yet another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... obviously


	3. You won’t break me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola angels, i'm so sorry it took me ages to get this chapter up but i'm so grateful for everyone still invested in this story.  
> this chapter is a direct continuation of the previous one, where roles are trying to be switched and well.. yeah you'll read it for yourself. anyway; smutsmutsmut. nothing else but smut. enjoy!

"Te amo _tonta"_ , Alicia giggled against Raquel’s neck.

She was still kind of drunk on adrenaline and the brunette seemed to be feeling the same way because instead of being tired out, she was currently making an effort to flip Alicia over.

However, Alicia couldn’t be convinced to be the submissive person this easily. It just wouldn’t match her character. Instead, Alicia leant towards Raquel, locking lips with her. As Raquel slid her tongue over the woman’s lips, Alicia had to let out a moan - the softness of Raquel’s tongue soothing the sweet aching of her lips (she didn’t mind the ache though, it was a nice reminder of the previous events).

Even though the two had been good friends, there was always a certain power battle between them. Both of them knew Alicia had the upper hand, but Raquel wasn’t one to give in this easily. 

What Raquel didn’t know was that Alicia was secretly looking up to the brunette. She would never admit to it, but Alicia really admired Raquel for the way she’d go about life. Raquel didn’t give into the finer things of life - she honestly couldn’t care less.

Alicia, however, would be more susceptible to this.

It showed.

Cause even if the redhead didn’t want to give in to the way Raquel was currently kissing her neck, she didn’t stop her either.

In a last attempt to dominate, Alicia fisted Raquel’s hair and tugged it downward, causing the brunette to tilt her chin upwards and let out a guttural moan when Alicia’s teeth scraped against her exposed throat.

_Nope. She wouldn’t let herself give in this easily_. 

Alicia slowly kissed her way towards Raquel’s collarbone - convinced to leave her mark there. As she softly sucked at Raquel’s skin, she felt a tug at her hair.

“No”.

Raquel wouldn’t have it. She wouldn’t have Alicia have this power over her _again_. Power battles weren’t fun when there’s only one person in control, even Alicia would share this opinion with her.

So in an attempt to get even, Raquel brought Alicia back up again.

“Will you just let me?”, she tried to be stern with the redhead - not sure how to proceed.

It didn’t pay off. Alicia just looked at her and laughed.

This was honestly pissing Raquel off. There was literally no need to keep this battle going at this point, but apparently a part of Alicia wasn’t ready to let go yet. She decided to switch strategies and play along with it. She cockily raised an eyebrow at Alicia, trying to get a response from her. 

“Qué?”

Raquel didn’t reply.

“Qué?!”

Still no reply.

Alicia leaned in, her lips next to Raquel’s ear.

“ _What do you want?_ ”, she whispered.

“I want you to stop being scared of losing control”.

Alicia didn’t say anything.

She knew Raquel was right.

She knew the only reason she didn’t let Raquel this close physically, was because she didn’t like loosening the reins. She never did. Especially during sex. She would never let a man dominate her like that - would never let a man hold such power over her.

_But this was Raquel._

That seemed to be **the** argumentation for everything tonight.

She had never been with women before… _but this was Raquel._ She didn’t like taking people to her place - always went home with the other person, so she could sneak out whenever she would want to… _but this was Raquel_. She didn’t like anyone having power over her… _but this was Raquel_.

This. Was. Raquel.

She knew the brunette was genuine. That there would be no reason to be scared of Raquel having power over her. They were always equals. One of them yin, the other yang - even though the roles were _very_ evidently changing now.

Raquel was aware of the inner struggle Alicia was facing now - she’d known her for a while now and she knew the redhead didn’t like being told what to do, especially when it came to what she should or shouldn’t feel. 

To take the weight off, Raquel leaned in again and whispered “Just kiss me”.

And so she did.

Soft and sweet and heavenly.

Raquel let the redhead softly kiss her neck again, not pulling her away this time. She wanted to give Alicia a certain feeling of control because she knew she would be more comfortable that way.

As they continued their slow kisses, Raquel felt Alicia surrender herself to her. It would’ve been barely noticeable to another person, but Raquel didn’t need much to read the redhead.

Raquel felt Alicia giving her the reins. Letting the brunette explore her soft lips, mouth, neck.

Soft fingers inched away some strands of red hair out of the crook of Alicia’s neck. Raquel slowly let her tongue sink down on pale, velvety skin - and so she made her way up the redhead’s neck. She nipped just below the other woman’s pulse point and felt Alicia’s chest rise up in anticipation. She swiftly moved her tongue an inch upwards, put her lips on the spot that _must_ be the place that Alicia was waiting for and _sucked_.

_Fuck_.

That was it.

No more reins.

Alicia let out a moan as Raquel’s tongue swept over the lightly aching spot. She put her hands in Raquel’s hair as another sign of surrender; Alicia’s way of telling Raquel to keep going.

Raquel slowly started making her way down. Kissing Alicia’s torso inch by inch. 

Raquel’s nerves had subsided by now. As Alicia had surrendered to the feeling of not being in power, Raquel had surrendered to desire - to just _go_ with what she was feeling in this very moment.

While the brunette kissed the valley between Alicia’s breasts, her hands worked their way up Alicia’s hips, stomach, ribs, and ultimately she cupped one of her boobs. She brushed her finger over Alicia’s nipple, looked up to lock eyes with her for a second and then took her nipple in her mouth. The way Alicia’s mouth opened out of pure arousal sent shivers to Raquel’s spine.

_God is a woman._

Raquel brought her mouth upwards once more - crashing their lips together. No more softness. This was teeth clashing, and tongues fighting for dominance. It was sucking and sighing and trying not to drown in the aura of lust they just created.

Alicia couldn’t take it any longer. She took Raquel’s hand and moved it across her stomach, to the hem of her underwear.

“Look at me”.

Raquel looked up, eyes filled with desire and anticipation.

Alicia’s demands felt so intimate she was sure she was gonna _combust_ at some point.

“Touch me”.

Alicia put her hand on top of Raquel’s and made her slide it slowly over her underwear. Raquel’s fingers made her way down and she had to moan at the feeling of having Alicia this wet underneath her. Alicia pushed her middle finger down onto Raquel’s. The brunette took the hint immediately, and stroked her finger over the redhead’s still clothed center almost up to the point she needed her most.

Instead, in one swift motion, Raquel pulled down the piece of fabric that was separating her from giving Alicia what she wanted. She didn’t want to tease much longer, so after brushing her fingers over Alicia’s inner thighs, she decided to give in.

As she dipped her fingers in between Alicia’s thighs, the redhead let out a soft moan. She was _so_ ready, and Raquel could feel it by the way her finger made its way up with ease. She repeated the motion a few times, then started rubbing sweet circles around the woman’s clit.

Alicia’s moans were about to send Raquel to the fucking heavens until she heard her breathe out..

“Inside. _Please_.”

Raquel didn’t need more vocalization.

She dipped down and effortlessly slid one finger into Alicia. They found a rhythm that worked perfectly and after a few thrusts, Raquel added another finger. 

“Harder”, Alicia breathed out. “Raquel you won’t break me, harder, please”. She was desperate but so sure of what she wanted and she wasn’t afraid to be vocal about it.

Alicia moved her hips towards Raquel’s hands to take her in deeper with every thrust. Everything about the scene they created together was so highly carnal. There was no way Alicia would ever shy down as soon as lust struck her and even though this might be overwhelming to Raquel, she couldn’t care anymore. 

She knew what she fucking wanted.

And so, she grabbed Raquel by her shoulders and flipped her around - the brunette obviously taken by surprise.

Alicia pushed Raquel’s upper back against the headboard so she was slightly sitting up.

“Trust me. And fuck me like this”, Alicia breathed into Raquel’s ear.

She straddled Raquel, then moved her hips upwards and guided Raquel’s hand back to where she was working her way a minute ago. She lowered herself back onto Raquel’s fingers and both let out the most guttural moan while they pressed their foreheads together.

Alicia picked up the rhythm again, riding Raquel’s fingers in a way it felt like they hit all the right spots at once. As the other woman started pressing down inside of her, all Alicia could do was pant into their shared exhales. She was getting _so_ fucking close - and looking at Raquel looking at her… it made her go absolutely feral.

Raquel started circling Alicia’s clit with her thumb and she really didn’t need more than that.

Savoring this feeling, Alicia slowed down the rolling of her hips.

She locked eyes with Raquel, and even though it was far too intimate to let herself be seen in pleasure like that, Alicia also knew she exuded power and sex - and she wasn’t afraid to show it. 

So with just a few more thrusts, and Raquel’s smooth circling, Alicia was pushed over the edge. 

As she came, she hastily cupped her own boob and Raquel had _sworn_ that she never saw something as hot as this. 

This was all actually happening. Alicia riding out her orgasm on her fucking fingers. As if there had never been anything else than this. This air of lust, hunger and longing. These were scenarios she could have never dreamt of, but it was no surprise it would be Alicia out of all people who took her there - to dreams and sensuality and fearlessness and beyond.

* * *

“ _Joder_ ”, Alicia breathed out eventually, falling down next to Raquel. Both had to laugh again. 

They lay in silence for a while, both catching their breath.

“Was I any good?”, Raquel asked.

Alicia laughed and faced the brunette, “You’re actually asking me this right now?”.

Raquel joined in on the laughter and hid her face in the crook of Alicia’s neck.

“Yes you were, _idiota_ ”. Alicia bumped her shoulder softly against the brunette.

They snuggled closer. Not really knowing how to posture themselves towards one another now that the high of intimacy and sex slowly was ebbing away. 

Silently, they both decided it didn’t matter for now. Alicia moved her arm across Raquel’s body to pull her closer into a peaceful embrace. She nuzzled her nose into the brunette’s hair and felt the other woman slowly fall asleep. 

There was something about having another person in her bed that made Alicia feel so very vulnerable. 

But..

_This was Raquel_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3 comments & kudos are always appreciated. find me on twitter @putamariposa


End file.
